wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kyzyl
Kyzyl is an eleven year old SandWing He belongs to Alluvion, so please do not use him without my permission! Appearance Kyzyl is a rather handsome SandWing with a sturdy frame. He is a peculiar buttery shade of canary with vivid tints of dandelion. A rich hue of egg nog colors his underbelly, lighting up his darker toned scales. His optics are an immaculate complexion of ebony, identical to that of his talons and crowning horns. His sail is an obscure tinge of orange with vibrant bursts of yellow. His wing membrane are of a delicate honey pigment. Kyzyl has countless scars scattered amongst his body. An apparent one is located at the right base of his neck. Personality Kyzyl is a reserved and quiet dragon. Some refer to him as an 'introvert', due to his discreet and contained nature. However, in reality, he is actually antisocial as a result of many personal events. He has a tendency to be restless and is often seen pacing when in hazardous situations or just in general. Despite this, Kyzyl is a very gentle dragon, unlike most of his tribe. He is familiar with rejection yet fears it nonetheless, wanting nothing more then to show others that he is capable of being useful. He has a modest heart which he conceals well. History Kyzyl's egg was filched from a clutch of five at the night prior to hatching by a SkyWing. His father, Onager, was the first to become aware of the missing egg and was quick to purse the thief. Quokka remained guarding her clutch, however, worry for her mate and purloined egg urged her to follow. She departed after having securely concealed her eggs beneath a mound of sand. Onager had just come into her line of vision when suddenly, the SkyWing lunged forward, sinking a blade into her unsuspecting mate's throat. She watched from her vantage point, her optics glazing with horror. In desperation, she lunged forward, her tail coming onto the dragon's skull. Quokka retrieved the egg, deciding to blame it for her loss. And that was exactly what happened. Kyzyl had always been the black sheep of the family due to his mother's accusations. His sisters were just as cruel to him, believing everything their mother said of him to be true. He'd always get the smallest share of the food, if they allowed him to eat that particular day. He was never permitted to obtain his own belongings and if he did happen to come across a certain item, it would immediately be destroyed or, in some cases, would be taken by a sister. He was usually punished if he were to commit a simple mistake hence the scars that are littered amidst his scales. Kyzyl would often slip out to explore the desert and avoid lashings from Quokka. Generally, no one would notice his disappearance and when they did, they'd simply want something to 'play' with. At the age of three, Kyzyl encountered a small, abandoned egg. He was tired of being jilted every few hours of each day, so taking pity on the deserted object, he decided to stash it. He was cautious not to leave his find about, knowing all too well his family would enjoy something to break. Instead, he kept it hidden underneath a dune, one of which was nearby his dwelling. It was merely a few days after that he found the egg hatched and a bizarre looking snake which he ascertained to be a dragonbite viper. Apparently, he had been the first thing it saw for the creature followed him as he fled in terror. The viper, he came to realize, was harmless as he viewed it attempting to fend itself against a roadrunner. This led him to the theory that baby dragonbites aren't lethal and only become venomous when nearing a mature age. Kyzyl killed the bird and decided to keep the snake as a pet; for the time being anyways. He named it Deginti, concluding it was female. He kept her a secret from any dragon. To him, Deginti was his first true friend. Surprisingly, Deginiti was an intelligent snake who responded well to commands. He was worried a SandWing would call an alarm if they were to see her. So, his most important order was 'hide.' When Kyzyl reached the age of ten, he began to notice a few changes in his viper. Deginiti was progressively getting aggressive toward anything but him. He was once shocked to see a dead addax which had been constricted to death. Soon, he became to realize, Deginiti would be getting her poison. However, Kyzyl thought it was nearly impossible to become wary of her, after all, she was extremely docile toward him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. If she did eventually manage to get a hold of her venom and were to bite him, he'd be dead. One of his sisters, Parched, became suspicious of his occasional disappearances and decided to follow Kyzyl. He had just been tending to Deginiti when she sprang forward. She enjoyed scaring her brother, but this was the last time she'd do so... Kyzyl was a moment too late to hold back the outraged viper. Immediately, Deginiti's fangs were bearing into Parched's leg. Her screams were so audible, Kyzyl was appalled. Even though Parched-along with the rest of his sisters-had treated him awfully, he'd never wish such a fate to anyone! Soon, his sister was dead, a nasty black complexion spreading across her body. Deginiti had finally gained her toxins. Fearing Quokka's wrath if she found out what had happened, he fled the SandWing village with his viper. He remains a outsider to this day. Trivia * He is somewhat based off my favorite Wings of Fire character, Qibli. * His name rhymes with Brazil. * Kyzyl's name originates from the Kyzyl Kum desert in Russia. * He is extremely skilled at playing instruments; most notably the pungi and the drums. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters